borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Missing: Hank Reiss
Missing: Hank Reiss is an optional mission in The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned that becomes available on Jakobs Cove Bounty Board after Is The Doctor In? is complete. It sends you to investigate the disappearance of a missing husband who worked at Jakobs Mill. Background :"I have not heard from my husband, Hank, for weeks. He worked down at the Jakobs mill. I fear the worst; I must know what happened to him. Please send me any news that you can. I am offering a reward for anyone who can find him." Walkthrough Objectives :Investigate the disappearance of Hank Reiss. :*ECHO #1 found :*ECHO #2 found :*ECHO #3 found :*ECHO #4 found :*ECHO #5 found Strategy #ECHO #1 is located in a mail box right next to the vendor machines in town. #ECHO #2 is located in a boat in the swamp as you head to the north transition point. #ECHO #3 is located on a chair outside of a small shack on the coastline just east of the Dead Haven transition point. When you approach it be prepared for Corpse Eaters to attack you. #ECHO #4 is located in Jakobs Cove on the platform that has the broken weapon vendor. #ECHO #5 is located on the east wall that is visible near the large 'Generally Hospital' sign, just southeast of Hallow's End transition point. Completion :"Thank you... Hearing his voice again is a cold comfort, but one I will have to accept to move on." Nearby Missions *Pumpkinhead *TK Lives! Notes *You can do this mission on the way to Hallow's End to do House of the Ned. Transcript *Item Card of ECHO Recorder reads: An ECHO recording device. It may have some interesting information on it. *'Recording 1': "Dearest Anna. I've arrived at Jakobs Cove and you'll be pleased to know it seems a jolly and lively old town. I know being away from you and the children will be difficult but it's only for a few cycles. The pay is just too generous to pass up. I'll work hard here and be back to you and the girls soon. My brother will take good care of you in the meantime. Love, Hank." *'Recording 2': "Dearest Anna. The work here is tough but honest. Oh, and the trees, Anna, the trees are amazing. You wouldn't believe your eyes. I've never seen anything like them. Sometimes I feel sad to cut them down, but it will all be worth it if I can get back to you with the money required for us have a fresh start. I'm dreaming about a nice homestead in the Dahl Headland. Think on it. Missing you, Hank. ... P.S. Tell Sally that I love the hat she sent. I wear it every day. The men tease me a bit but they don't know the joy that a child's love can bring." *'Recording 3': "Dearest Anna. I have been noticing some strange things at the mill of late. Many workers seem to be falling very ill. What is strange is that we all had our check-ups just last week and were given a clean bill of health and a vitamin from the company's physician, Dr. Ned. He is doing everything in his power but there have been some deaths. Do not worry. I will, as always, be careful. I will send an ECHO again soon. All my love, Hank." *'Recording 4': "Anna. Things have gone from bad to worse. There have been rumors of people seeing the dead walk. At first these tales were laughed off at the saloon, but now people talk in the hush whispers of the truth. They say those who come in contact with the dead are always the first to be ill and are, as such, the first to seek the help of Dr. Ned. The doctor assures me that he is making progress on a cure. I, for one, believe him and it is only 3 more weeks till we are reunited. Kiss the girls for me. Love, Hank." *'Recording 5': "Beloved Anna. It is no longer rumors. Some curse has been set upon us here at Jakobs Cove. The dead are rising from their graves and are ravenous with a hunger for flesh. All work has stopped and we are fighting for our lives. But fear not. Dr. Ned believes there is a way to stop the horror. I have volunteered to allow him to test an antidote on me. It's the skags my dear. The filthy skags will be our salvation! The doctor says they are immune to the ailment. I am presently on my way to get this treatment at the hospital outside of town. I know it will be a success and we will be together again shortly. Pray for me, Hank." ru:Пропавший: Хэнк Райс Category:Transcripts